MurtaghX M OC Role Play
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: This is my friend and mine's role play. We were bored and decided to write this. Kinda funny. Lots of "Adult Activities" happen. Dragon Riders. Shruikan survives and is nicer. MurtaghXMale OC (Eric). Read and review please. :) Completed, part one of the series! Part two is out!
1. How To Read My Style of Role Plays

**This is how to read my friend and mine's style of role plays. This is short and simple, just an FYI chapter. I hope it helps.**

We do not use quotation marks for speaking. This is told with dialogue and actions, no narration, so speech is the main portion of the story.

* = actions, two surround the actions taken by the character.

(( )) or ( ) = Author's notes, or an important message that contains information on the subject.

**Like I said, short and simple! I hope that it helped.**


	2. Character Information

**This is an on-going role play that me and my friend have written out of boredom in class. Contains lots of male on male sex. My character is Murtagh, Shruikan, Thorn, Galbatorix, and all of the Inheritance characters that show up, my friend is her OC, Eric (Blue). In the role play format that we had written it in. Murtagh has been changed a little bit. Enjoy! Read and Review, please! I do not own the series, so yeah, the excerpt and characters are not mine.**

**Character Information:**

**Murtagh**

**Hair: **Dark Brown

**Eyes:** Grey

**Partner: **Eric (Blue)

**Age: **18 or 19 (a couple of years older than Eragon)

**Personality: **Calm, easily angered, smart.

**Sexuality: **Bi (I don't really know but it is for this story)

**Excerpt from book (Eragon) : "**The stranger, dressed in battered clothes, exuded a calm, assured air. In his hands was a bow, at his side a long hand-and-a-half sword. A white horn bound with silver fittings lay in his lap, and the hilt of a dagger protruded from his boot. His serious face were framed by locks of brown hair. He appeared to be a few years older than Eragon and perhaps an inch or so taller. Behind him was a grey war horse was picketed. The stranger watched Saphira warily.**"**

**Voice: "**His voice was low and controlled, but curiously emotional."

**Weapons: **Dagger,. hand-and-a-half sword, Zar'roc, bow, magic, and Thorn.

**Dragon: **Thorn, Red Dragon

**Other Names: **King Slayer, Red Rider

**Father:** Morzan

**Mother:**Selena

**Brother**: Eragon (Half-brother)

**Eric (Blue)**

Hair: bleached blonde

age:18

gender: male

Sexuality: Bi?

Partners: Murtagh (In rp) otherwise no one

Personality: Hyper but clam, weird, random.

Voice: When mad, high pitched and squeaky, when sad doesn't talk, when happy talks really fast, and then normal!

Weapons: Ice powers (Ice! blue eyes) doesn't use it unless extreme emergency

Mother: Mary (Died giving birth to him)

Father: Eric (Where he got his name, died when he was 3)

Uncle: Jason (Drunk, abuses him, he ran away at 16)

**Them be the basics. By the way, Galbatorix dies differently too. Please do not hate us. :)**


	3. Page 1

**Sorry, people if this is taking a while, I am trying to put this back in order, we wrote it on paper you see, and I was having problems putting them in order, so sorry!**

**MurtaghXM! OC **

**Murtagh:** * Walks down forest path, whistling, Thorn (Dragon) follows *

**Eric** * Sees Murtagh, just watches doesn't want to scare dragon, jumps from tree eating apple *

**Murtagh:** * startles * AH! * draws sword * name yourself!

**Eric:*** Blinks, takes bite of apple * Eric, but people call me Blue * Murtagh sees my light blue eyes *

**Murtagh** * Nods * I am Murtagh Morzansson, you can call me Murtagh, that * Points at dragon * is Thorn.

**Eric:** * Takes bite of apple, says, * Cool nice to meet you, Murtagh * holds out hand to shake *

**Murtagh:** * Doesn't take your hand, raises right eyebrow *

**Eric: *** Says * It's a handshake, take your hand and mine and we shake * Smiles *

**Murtagh:** That's weird... I'd rather not...

**Eric:** * Puts it down * Ok, want an apple?

**Murtagh:** No thank you. I am not hungry...

**Eric:** Alright * Walks over to Thorn * Nice dragon, he's a very handsome. * Smiles *

**Thorn:** * Makes purring noise *

**Murtagh:** Thank you, I should get going, I only stopped to relieve myself... and the King needs to hear something.

**Eric: **Ok, nice to meet you, will I see you again?

**Murtagh:** Maybe, if our paths cross again – wait, you can come with me! If you want...

**Eric: *** looks down * I would but... I've never rode on a dragon, I'm scared.

**Murtagh:** Its actually not that bad. It is a bit rough getting up in the air, but once he finds an air current it is smooth. And you'll be strapped into the saddle.

**Eric:** Ok, * I get on * good dragon.

**Thorn:** * talks to you through your mind * I am not an animal nor am I a pet, I am a person.

**Murtagh:** Please do not treat Thorn like an animal.

**Eric:** * talks to dragon * Sorry * now to Murtagh * Sorry.

**Thorn:** Its okay, you didn't know. * spreads wings and jumps into air *

**Murtagh:** Its fine

**Eric:** * holds onto Murtagh *

**Murtagh:** Hugging me are you? * teases you, wide grin on face *

**Eric:** * laughs * Why? Do you like my hugs? * giggles *

**Murtagh: **They're nice and warm, kinda tight, but nice * giggles, pats the hands around my waist *

**Eric:** * Hugs and keeps hanging on says * No offense, but you do have a soft side.

**Murtagh:** You have strong arms. * Takes a hand off of my stomach and kisses the top of it. *

**Eric: ***Blushes, kisses the back of your head *

**Murtagh: *** turns back a little and kisses your cheek * So... I'm surprised you didn't yell at me...

**Eric:** *looks confused * Why, would I yell?

**Murtagh: **Because we just met and I kissed you...

**Eric: **Oh, well ummmm... I liked you, when I first saw you * smiles *

**Murtagh: **Thank you, I'm flattered. But most people hate me...

**Eric: **Why?

**Murtagh: **My father was a very evil man and most people expect me to be like him, but I'm not. And because I am the evil "Red Rider".

**Eric: *** I say * You're very gentle... in a good way.

**Murtagh: **Do...do I have permission to show you something.

**Eric: *** I say * Sure


	4. Page 2

**I know that this is off to a slow start, but please keep with me, my friend and I eventually get crazy on this. :)**

**Please Review! Thank you. By the way, each chapter is actually one full sheet of lined paper long, so that's how I split it up, I hope you don't mind.**

**Page 2:**

Murtagh: Lift up the back of my shirt, if you will.  
Eric: * lifts up shirt, sees a big scar * OMG! What happened?  
Murtagh: My father, when I was 3 he was drunk and was angry at me for some reason and threw this sword at me... * points at sword on my hip *  
Eric: * says * I'm so sorry * kisses the scar *  
Murtagh: * giggles * That tickles. * Kisses your neck * where do you live?  
Eric: * looks down * Nowhere, anymore. * frowns *  
Murtagh: You could stay with me, in my room... if you want.  
Eric: * nods * Anywhere but with my uncle. * Smiles *  
Murtagh: Bad history too?  
Thorn: * finally finds a wind current, flight becomes easier. *  
Eric: Yeah... my mom and dad died and I went to my uncle who is a drunk, and beats me, so I stay in the woods.  
Murtagh: My mother wasn't allowed to see me much, I was raised by a servant and was eventually enslaved and still am...  
Eric: I'm not trying to be forward or anything, but I love you. * blushes *  
Murtagh: Awww... you're cute... I love you too. * ruffles your hair * we'll be landing soon.  
Eric: * fixes it, kisses your neck *  
Thorn: * roars and lands *  
Murtagh: We're here! * pats your leg * So, was being on a dragon as bad ad you thought?  
Eric: No, it was fun... thanks. * to both of you * * kisses you both. *  
Murtagh: Follow me, and do NOT speak to the King unless he speaks to you. He's evil. I know how to deal with him, you don't.  
Eric: Ok * follows you in *  
Murtagh: *kneels before the king * My liege, we have lost the battle, I'm sorry m'lord.  
Eric: * kneels too, doesn't say anything. *  
King Galbatorix: Why have we lost, Murtagh? * angry voice *  
Murtagh: Eragon and Saphira showed up with the elven army and they over empowered us, sir. There was nothing I could do...  
Eric: * doesn't say anything *  
King Galbatorix: Where are they then? Hmm? I sent you to capture them, and you have failed!  
Murtagh: I'm sorry, lord. He defeated me! I couldn't do anything!  
Galbatorix: You incompetent ass! * stands up hits Murtagh with his staff *  
Eric: * I whisper, I'm sorry * That wasn't very nice! You should be nicer!  
Galbatorix: And who are you to think that you could oppose me?! Worm! Where did Murtagh find you? On the street? In the tavern?  
Eric: I am Eric, Murtagh found me in a tavern. (Lies)


	5. Page 3

Galbatorix: Of course he did, wench! How much is he paying for your "services"? Hmm?  
Eric: Excuse me, your majesty? * sarcastic *  
Galbatorix: The only people that you can willingly take home from the tavern are whores.  
Eric: I happen to be the bartender! (Still lies) I have never had sex!  
Galbatorix: Ha! Likely! So, how much is he paying you, really?!  
Eric: * I laugh * You are sick, I can't believe you think that Murtagh is gay? I mean, I am, but tell me have you ever told anyone that you like rainbows too?  
Galbatorix: I know more about him than you think, for I have been in his mind.  
Eric: Well, I don't care! It doesn't matter what's in his mind, it matters what's in his heart, now if you'll excuse me. I have to get back to my job.  
Galbatorix: Have fun slut!  
Murtagh: Don't mind him, he's a douche. * walking toward room *  
Eric: Yeah, I could tell. * walks with you * it's true... I have never had sex. * blushes *  
Murtagh: I have... * looks down *  
Eric: I love you, its ok.  
Murtagh: * reaches room, opens door, leads you in * This is it. Home sweet room.  
Eric: * walks in * Very cozy. * jumps on bed, lays down *  
Murtagh: * lays down next to you * So, what do you want to do?  
Eric: * snores, sleeping *  
Murtagh: * snuggles next to you, begins nuzzling your chest * (This is where the sex starts, just as a warning)  
Thorn: * is out side *  
Eric: * wakes a little * Huhhh?  
Murtagh: * starts to pull off your shirt. *  
Eric: Whoa?!  
Murtagh: What? Too far? * lets go of you quickly, a surprised and sorry look on my face * Sorry... I don't know what came over me...  
Eric: No! It surprised me... we can if you want?...  
Murtagh: I... I can't do this if you don't want to do it.. I'd feel like I'm raping you.  
Eric: No, its ok, you surprised. * sorry look on face *  
Murtagh: * blushes as I lift your shirt off * Are you sure you want to do this?  
Eric: Sure * smiles and unbuckles own pants *  
Murtagh: * leans in and sucks and kisses your neck *  
Eric: * moans *  
Murtagh: * moves lower, kissing my way down, takes a nipple into my mouth * You taste nice. ^/^  
Eric: Thanks... I guess?  
Murtagh: You're welcome! * moves lower still, sucks on your abs *  
Eric: * Pushes you down so that I'm on top, kisses your neck * You taste good too. ^/^  
Murtagh: * moans * Yeah, I know, I try... you're so bold! * smirks at you *  
Eric: * blushes * Is that a good thing that I am bold?  
Murtagh: It's perfect, darling. But don't you think that I am overdressed for this? * starts to unbutton tunic *  
Eric: * smiles *  
Murtagh: * Gives you a sexy smile * Don't you want to help, sweaty. ;)  
Eric: * nods, unbuttons the rest of it * ^/^  
Murtagh: Hurry, my pants are getting too tight.. if you get what I mean... * wiggles hip *  
Eric: * unbuckles your pants, pulls them down, kisses your dick. * ^/^  
Murtagh: * Dick jolts up and begins to swell * Ahhh! (Moans)  
Eric: * gags *  
Murtagh: * Smirks * What's the matter? Too big?  
Eric: * nods *  
Murtagh: You don't have to take it all the way in, just lick the tip or use your hands... * trail off and blushes deep red *  
Eric: * licks your tip *  
Murtagh: *Groans loudly *  
Eric: *comes up and kisses your neck *  
Murtagh: Please keep going. * dick begins to leak precum *  
Eric: Ok * slides down, licks tip *  
Murtagh: * hips buck up, dick thrusts into your mouth *  
Eric:* Gags *  
Murtagh: * feels self reaching climax * Wait... s-stop! I-... don't want to cum in your mouth!  
Eric: * I take it out * Is everything Ok?  
Murtagh: I'm... fine. I just... don't want want to cum in... your mouth... just … fuck me!  
Eric: * Ok, clam down * slides up, dick touches dick *  
Murtagh: * moans * nice cock... ^/^  
Eric: Thanks? * makes out with you *  
Murtagh:*moans into the kiss * *reaches out and rubs your cock *  
Eric: * moans loudly *  
Murtagh: You don't know what you're doing?  
Eric: ummmm... ^/^ I'm a virgin * looks down *  
Murtagh: See your nice pretty cock?  
Eric: Yeah * looks down *  
Murtagh: See my asshole?  
Eric: Yes.. ^/^ and your nice squishy ass.  
Murtagh: * giggles and blushes * You take your cock and put it in my hole, just like a woman's area.  
Eric: Ok, I will try.  
Murtagh: You wouldn't happen to have some oil or fat would you? Because you need to prepare me first.  
Eric: What for the oven? * giggles * just kidding, let me check * checks * I got oil.  
Murtagh: Good, now pour some on your fingers.  
Eric: * pours some on fingers *  
Murtagh Now, put your oiled fingers in my hole, one at a time.  
Eric: * puts in your hole *  
Murtagh: Now, fuck me with your fingers, while moving them in a scissor motion, okay? Slowly, it kinda hurts.  
Eric: * nods, scissor motions *  
Murtagh: * groans in both pleasure and pain *  
Eric: * I put more oil on my fingers, put them in * Does that feel better?  
Murtagh: No, but it will later... keep going.  
Eric: * keeps going *  
Murtagh: * moans and pants *  
Eric: * goes faster *  
Murtagh: * groans really loud * More!  
Eric: * I go as fast as I can * ^/^  
Murtagh: That's not enough, I need your cock! Now!  
Eric: Ok. * nods, looks confused * How do we do that?  
Murtagh: Take your fingers out and push your nice plump cock in me.  
Eric Ok * I do it *  
Murtagh: * legs wrap around your hips, hands claw at your back *  
Eric: * moans, I go faster *  
Murtagh: * nails dig into the skin of your shoulder * Ah! More! F-faster, gods!  
Eric: * lightning speed * ^/^  
Murtagh: * hole clenches around your cock *  
Eric: Are you ok? Does it hurt? I don't want to hurt you.  
Murtagh:* eyes roll into the back of my head and I gran and nod *  
Eric: * I get off of him * Are you ok?  
Murtagh: I-it …. doesn't …. hurt.  
Eric: Oh, ok. * I get back on and insert. *  
Murtagh: Go on... keep going... I'm so close!  
Eric: Ok, let me know if it hurts * goes faster *  
Murtagh: * groans *  
Eric: * lightning speed *  
Murtagh: * body shoots straight up as I climax, cum squirting all over you and my abdomen *  
Eric: * laughs * Holy Shit!  
Murtagh: * relaxes * Keep going, you need to cum too.  
Eric: * goes as fast as I can and then BAM! I sigh *  
Murtagh: * falls asleep *  
Eric: * looks at you, thinks * Was I that bad?  
Murtagh: * wakes * No, you were lovely.  
Eric: Whoa! * thinks something * banana, potatoes, can you hear my thoughts?  
Murtagh: I can, but only if I go into your mind, and I don't usually do that unless I have to.


	6. Page 4

Eric: * you see my past, my mom dying, my dad's funeral, my uncle drunk and hitting me repeatedly and running away into the woods and my ice powers and meeting you.  
Murtagh: * sends you memories of my father's drunken rages, casting spells on me, beating me, throwing weapons at me. Then my enslavement by the king, losing a battle then finally meeting you. *  
Eric: Wow and I thought I had a bad past. * I look at you and kiss you nice and sweet. *  
Murtagh: * backs away quickly, looking scared *  
Eric: What's wrong?  
Murtagh: * shakes head and moves away more *  
Eric: I will leave * lowers head, gets dressed *  
Murtagh: Its not you. You shouldn't love me, I'm not worthy. You can stay.  
Eric: But I do love you.  
Murtagh: You shouldn't, its not safe...  
Eric: But I do.  
Murtagh: You can get hurt and I'm not the kind of man you should love... * very sad look on face, crossed with fear and self-hatred * (This Murtagh has problems with himself, that's why he drinks a lot)  
Eric: * I frown * I guess I will be leaving, then, but always remember I love you and please don't forget me. * leaves *  
Murtagh: Please don't leave! I LOVE YOU! You can't leave. * tears start to form *  
Eric: * I poke my head into the room * Then kiss me.  
Murtagh: Before I do, I think you should know why you aren't safe, will you listen to me for a while.  
Eric: Sure thing, sugar. * sits Indian style, and puts hand on chin *  
Murtagh: * sighs * Please don't hate me, but I have killed thousands of people, even a king! I am also a drunk. I have no home, everyone hates me. My father was THE Morzan.  
Eric: * looks shocked * Wow! I'm willing to look past that * puts hand on your knee *  
Murtagh: I did not want to kill those people! I had no choice! Now about my alcohol problem, that's to escape the pain.  
Eric: I get that. * looks down, guilty *  
Murtagh: What's the matter? * digs through my stuff *  
Eric: Sometimes I drink, I'm a happy drunk though, like take off my clothes and run around that type of stuff.  
Murtagh: I actually get moodier. I get really open and talk about everything, but sometimes I get childish.  
Eric: Oh. * takes out some vodka * want some?  
Murtagh: Nope. I got my own * pulls out wineskin from bags * Its wine. * opens it and drinks *  
Eric: * drinks some of mine * Can you kiss me before you get drunk?  
Murtagh: * sighs teasingly * Fine * walks over and sloppily kisses you *  
Eric: With tongue?  
Murtagh: * pulls away * Still horny?  
Eric: * looks down * yea * laughs *  
Murtagh: I'm on top this time. * tongue kisses you. *


	7. Page 5

Eric: (It's sexy time) * moans a little *  
Murtagh: * Pulls you over to the bed * you shouldn't haven't gotten dressed, you know.  
Eric: What you gonna do? * giggles *  
Murtagh: You're still horny, I'm drinking. Alcohol plus needs is not a good combination. :) Hand me your vodka!  
Eric: * hands it to you * What you going to do with it, don't hurt my vodka.  
Murtagh: I'm gonna get trashed, then fuck you. Drunk Fucks are fun!:)  
Eric: Save some for me. * giggles *  
Murtagh: * hands you my wineskin *Have some wine.  
Eric: * takes a big gulp * Yummm  
Murtagh: * Finishes all of the vodka, looks depressed * D-did I tell you... * hic * of the time I wash torchured? (drunk talk)  
Eric: * laughs * Yes.  
Murtagh: You * hic * Shmell of * hic * potatoes! * laughs *  
Eric: Well, I do like potatoes * finishes wine, hiccup*  
Murtagh: * tackles you * I * hic * needsh yoursh bodiesh!  
Eric: * laughs, hiccups * You, * hic * smell * hic * good, * hic * are you * hic * ticklish?  
Murtagh: * burps * No. * begins unbuckling your pants *  
Eric: Oh * burps longly * I am...  
Murtagh: * Pulls your pants down * Heh, heh! You're hard! * giggles *  
Eric: * blushed, kisses you * You're horny when you're drunk.  
Murtagh: I'm painfully hard, baby! * points at own cock * Won't be a problem though * rubs dick against your dick *  
Eric: * moans, cums a little *  
Murtagh: * grinds hips against your hips *  
Eric: Oh, Murtagh! * moans loudly *  
Murtagh: * grunts * Eric! * sucks on my own fingers, still grinding *  
Eric: * laughs * Why are you sucking on your fingers?  
Murtagh: To lube them up so that I can prepare you.  
Eric: Ok * nods * I love * hic * yo  
Murtagh: * stick two fingers in your hole * I love your body  
Eric: What bout me?  
Murtagh: Of course. * begins to stretch your hole *  
Eric: Yeah. * laughs * that tickles.  
Murtagh: * finishes preparing you, pulls fingers out, puts my dick in. *  
Eric: * screams in joy *  
Murtagh: * moves in and out over and over again. * You like this?  
Eric: Oh yeah * moans, screams out of pleasure *  
Murtagh: * moves harder *  
Eric: * Screams louder *  
Murtagh: Moves as fast as I can, groaning. *  
Eric: * moans, cums *  
Murtagh: * screams, you feel something warm squirt in you. *  
Eric: What the?  
Murtagh: * sighs * What?  
Eric: Feel better?  
Murtagh: A little, not drunk though...  
Eric: * laughs, goes to bag, pulls out another bottle *  
Murtagh: How much of that stuff do you have?  
Eric: One more bottle.  
Murtagh: Well... enjoy it...I'm going to take a bath.  
Eric: Ok, have fun. :)


	8. Page 6

**I added a how to read role plays chapter to this. So if you are confused, look at that. :)**

Eric: Ok, have fun. :)

Murtagh:* leaves you alone in room * (yes, he leaves naked)

Eric: * drinks vodka * Need any clothes?! * laughs *

Murtagh: * contacts your mind * After my bath I will...

Eric: * does same * Ok * drinks, falls asleep *

Murtagh: aren't you going to bring some to me.

Eric: Sure. * goes into bathroom, hand you a full bottle *

Murtagh: Not alcohol, love, clothes. * Says this from tub *

Eric: Oh * hic * Ok, sorry. *Brings you clothes *

Murtagh: Aren't you going to keep me company?

Eric: * sits on the floor *

Murtagh: You can sit on something else you know. * laughs *

Eric: What do you mean? * looks confused *

Murtagh: You can go get a chair or sit on some towels... after my bath, I need go see the King. -

Eric: Ok, I'm going to go to sleep after you get out.

Murtagh: That's fine, I don't really want you near the King again.

Eric: * blushes * Sorry bout that...

Murtagh: Oh, its not you. I'm just scared that he wants to kill you, since that the last time did not go over too well.

Eric: Yea, alright * yawns * I'm going to bed.

Murtagh: Sleep good. * stands up and steps out of the tub. *

Eric: I will * walks out *

Murtagh: * dresses and goes to the throne room *

Eric: * sleeping *

Murtagh: * talks to the King * - TIME GOES BY, IT IS NOW MORNING-

Eric: * sleeping *

Murtagh: * still hasn't returned yet *

Eric: * wakes up, gets dressed *

Murtagh: * was captured and put in the prisons while you slept * (Eric has no idea where I am)

Eric: * walks out, stomach growls, ignores it, walks down hall, confused *

Murtagh: * King is standing in front of me laughing as I scream when he burns me *

Eric: * hears screaming in the room, walks in * What the fuck is going on in here?!

King Galbatorix: This imbecile is learning his lesson.

Murtagh: * half-nakd, chained to the wall, various cuts and burns on body, moans out in pain *

Eric: Then why aren't you chained to the wall? And what did he do?!

Galbatorix: He failed me, and defied my orders by bringing a stranger into my halls, and by lesson I meant receiving his punishment. * laughs *

Eric: Don't do this to him, I'm the stranger * pauses * torture me.

Murtagh: * head snaps up, looks you straight in the eyes * No! You did nothing wrong, Blue. I deserve this. * winces in pain, coughs out blood *

Eric: * I look at you, talk through mind * I'm sorry for this * before the King could whip you again I stand in front of you *

Murtagh: * kicks you away * Get out of here! I will see you later okay?

Galbatorix: * laughs * Aren't you two sweet?

Eric: Aren't you a dick?

Galbatorix: I have one, if you haven't noticed!

Murtagh: Stop pestering the King, he' far too dangerous, GET OUT! Go comfort Thorn. He needs it.

Eric: *Ignores you * Are you sure? I mean, if you do have one, It's probably not very big. * laughs *

Galbatorix: * glares, punches you * Shut the fuck up! Whore!

Eric: * bleeds * I bet ya that felt good, huh? You hitting me, why do you call me a whore anyway?

Galbatorix: It was wonderful, hitting you. And don't think that I don't know what you and Murtagh did, I can smell it on you and you weren't very quiet.

Eric: Are you jealous?

Galbatorix: Fuck no! I have twenty concubines to choose from, besides I don't need herpes.

Eric: Well, how do you know that they don't have herpes? ((I hope we didn't offend anyone with the herpes comments, sorry, If we did))


	9. Page 7

**Galbatorix:** Because if they did, they wouldn't be here. Come over here.

**Eric:** Yes, sir * goes over there *

**Galbatorix:*** grabs the iron he burned Murtagh with, burns your stomach *

**Eric:** * falls *

**Galbatorix:** That'll teach you for being smart with me.

**Eric: **Can I leave?

**Galbatorix: **Why? Too scared to join the party, coward?

**Eric: *** looks at him and freezes his legs to the floor *

**Galbatorix: **That was a stupid thing to do, mule.

**Eric:** * runs out, finds Thorn * Come on, we have to go!

**Thorn:** *Speaks in your mind * Go where? * winces (a dragon feels what his rider feels)

**Eric:** Are you OK? We have to leave it's not safe here. * Thorn sees burn *

**Thorn:** * panics * Where's Murtagh?! * roars out in pain * ( king is still torturing Murtagh)

**Eric: **Where do you think? Being tortured its ok, * hugs his neck *

**Thorn:** I am not leaving without him.

**Eric: **You have to * starts crying *

**Thorn:** * stomps * I can't leave without him.

**Eric:** * falls to knees, still crying * Its not safe here for you.

**Thorn:** I don't care. He's all I have. I will not leave. Go get your own ride. * turns away from you *

**Eric:** * runs out and away *

**Murtagh:** * screams out as Galbatorix breaks my knee * BLUE! HELP!

**Eric: *** Talks through mind * What can I do?

**Murtagh:** I don't know, just stop him.

**Eric:** * gets thorn* Wanna help?

**Eric:** * runs in * Hey, King!

**Thorn:** Nah, I'll just take a nap.

**Galbatorix:** What worm? * stabs Murtagh *

**Murtagh:** * screams * Blue...?

**Eric: *** runs in * Murtagh?

**Galbatorix:** Back off, pup.

**Eric: *** barks, has something behind back *

**Galbatorix:** What's that you have? Hmmm?

**Eric:** * goes by Murtagh, puts out hands and snow balls start flying, cuts you down. *

**Galbatorix:** You better stop, right now, worm! You don't want bad things to happen do you?

**Eric: *** Keeps going it finishes cutting you down *

**Galbatorix:** * takes control of Murtagh * Now you'll regret it!

**Murtagh:** * forced to punch you *

**Eric:** * ducks *

**Murtagh:** I-I'm sorry, I can't control it.

**Eric:** Its ok * looks at king * You say I'm the coward, you can't even fight me...

**Galbatorix: **Yes, I can fight you, but this is more fun.

**Murtagh:** * kicks at you, then punches again *

**Eric:** * falls back *

**Murtagh:** Sorry...

**Galbatorix: *** walks to you, stomps on your chest * Not so high and mighty on the floor are you?

**Eric:** * ice goes around us, he slips *

**Murtagh;** * cries out as he falls *

**Galbatorix:** Stop that!

**Eric: **Why, you don't like it? * hits his heart with ice *

**Galbatorix: *** falls back *

**Eric: *** hits his heart again, again, again. *


	10. Page 8

**This is at the moment a never ending role play, every day my friend and I spend a complete hour adding on, so there is always new exciting things happening. We have already filled up two notebooks with this story! Each note book is a different part, you are reading part one right now.**

**Galbatorix:** * cries out in pain *

**Murtagh: *** laughs *

**Eric:** * does it again, again, again, again. *

**Galbatorix:** * speaks in weird language, casts spells * Brisingr!

**Eric:** * stops * What's he doing?

**Galbatorix: *** fire hits you *

**Eric:** * falls back *

**Galbatorix:** Shruikan! Come!

**Eric:** I'm ready to die * whispers *

**Shruikan:** * comes into room, roars *

**Eric: **Hi?  
**Shruikan:** * roars at you *

**Eric:** * giggles * Aren't you handsome?

**Shruikan: *** contacts your mind * What was that for?

**Eric:** Well, you are. * smiles *

**Shruikan: **Thanks?

**Eric:** No problem, why are you doing this?

**Shruikan:** Because I am forced to.

**Eric:** * frowns * That sucks, can you run away, like if you had a chance?

**Shruikan: **Has he controlled Murtagh yet?

**Eric: **Yes, he hit me. But if you had a chance, would you run away.

**Shruikan:** I would, but he can control me too, and which is worse: Murtagh under his control or me, a dragon?

**Eric: **You, probably, I wish I had a dragon, but that's alright. Now what are you going to do with me? Kill me? Eat me? Burn me alive? I'm ready.

**Shruikan:** I do as the King wishes, when he wishes. I don't want to kill you. By the way, there is one more egg in the treasury.

**Eric:** Thanks, I'm scared, what should I do?

**Shruikan:** It is best to surrender.

**Eric:** What will he do to me?

**Shruikan:** The worst he will do, if you give up, is torture you until you black out. That's it.

**Eric:** Okay. I got an idea, I need to freeze his heart, which will paralyze him, then I can feed him to Thorn.

**Shruikan:** That sounds fine. Do you still want a dragon?

**Eric:** Yes, please. * looks at King, looks back at Shruikan. *

**Shruikan:** Kill the King and I'll be yours, if you want.

**Eric: *** smiles * Okay * looks at King, get the biggest ice ball I could create, throws it at the King, paralyzes him from the neck down.* Common we need to get him to Thorn! * Yells this to Murtagh *

**Murtagh:** * unconscious from blood loss, almost dead *

**Thorn:** That won't be necessary, I am already here.

**Eric:** Eat the damn King * drags him over to Thorn, and runs over to Murtagh * What can I do? Tell me please.

**Thorn:** My Rider is dying, you need to tend to his wounds! * swallows King whole, burps out the crown *

**Eric:** * I reach into bag * This might sting * pours healing stuff all over his wounds *

**Thorn:** * winces *

**Murtagh:** * still out cold *

**Eric:** * the wounds heal, Eric kisses Murt. * Please wake up * tears roll down his cheeks *-


	11. Page 9

**Murtagh:** * moans, eyes flutter open * Eric? Why do you weep?

**Thorn: *** curls around you two *

**Shruikan: *** watches *

**Eric:** I was scared that I was going to lose you. Thorn? You alright? Are both of you okay?

**Thorn: **Yes, I'm fine, but I might have digestive problems later * laughs *

**Shruikan: **Excuse me, Eric, I believe we have something to do?

**Eric:** * gets up * What's that? * smiles *

**Shruikan: **We must bond, If I am going to be your dragon. I must warn you though, it will hurt... badly.

**Eric: **Alright * touches him with right hand *

**Shruikan/Eric:** * icy pain blasts up your arm *

**Eric:** * falls back *

**Shruikan:** Are you okay?

**Eric:** * Breathes deeply in * Yeah, I think so. * gets up *

**Shruikan:** It will take some time for you to get used to, but I will teach you, since I've been bonded twice before you.

**Eric:** Okay * hugs his neck * _((Okay, I know Shruikan is huge, but my friend who is Eric in the story, she didn't know when she wrote this, so we'll have to assume that Shruikan is laying down or something, okay? ^/^))_

**Shruikan:** But first, get some rest and tend to Murtagh. I usually sleep in the throne room. * walks away *

**Eric:** Bye * goes to Murtagh * Babe, are you okay?

**Murtagh:** I'm still sore, and I'm tired as Hell.

**Eric:** * Gets him on my shoulder * Let's go to sleep, come on Thorn.

**Thorn:** * follows * I'll need to speak with you later.

**Eric:** Okay, I will put Murtagh to bed and I will see you in a little bit.

**Murtagh:** * touches and rubs your ass *

**Thorn:** * snorts *

**Eric:** Hey, take it easy back there * giggles and puts him to bed, kisses his forehead goes and sees Thorn *

**Murtagh**: * falls asleep *

**Thorn:** So...you and my rider?

**Eric: **Yeah, I really love him.

**Thorn:** You better take good care of him, alright? * glares at you *

**Eric:** Oh, I will, I promise, he's so nice and sweet, I have been waiting a long time for someone like him.

**Thorn:** I just don't want him hurt, he's been through enough.

**Eric:** I know, I experienced some today, remember?

**Thorn:** He's dealt with that on a daily basis.

**Eric: **Yeah, he told me * sits in front of them *

**Thorn:** Shruikan was forced to torture me.

**Eric:** Now he can't, you ate the King * giggles * - ((End of part one))

**You have just finished book one! The Next one will be out soon! It will be called __****MurtaghX M!OC Part 2.**** Check for it soon!**


End file.
